CUTE BUNNY
by Amethyst Ribbon
Summary: Berawal dari malam Festival dan hari ulang tahun seseorang. Sebuah Perkontrakan yang diwariskan, Penglihatan yang terlarang, dan Pengetahuan menakutkan. Bersatu menjadi sebuah Hubungan./ Newbie yang nggak ahli bikin Summary..#Makluminbonekini..
1. Chapter 1

**THE CUTE BUNNY**

_RATE: T_

_._

_._

_DISCLAMER BY Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_Pairing: Naruto, Hinata Shion._

_._

_._

_GENRE: Romance, Supernatural_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lampu dan lentera berwarna-warni menghiasi jalanan kota malam ini, orang-orang memakai baju kimono berwarna-warni. ada Banyak kios-kios yang menjual beraneka ragam makanan, mainan, minuman, dan masih banyak lagi.

Yap, tepat! Disini sedang diadakan festival! . Malam yang selalu dinanti oleh kalangan anak-anak, karna mereka dibolehkan membeli apa saja difestival dengan uang yang diberikan.

"Hm, aku bermain-main sebentar" ucap sesosok itu, lalu menghilang berubah menjadi gumpalan asap, lalu melayang kesebuah kios boneka, kemudian asap itu mengelilingi boneka kelinci dan masuk kedalamnya.

Dari arah jam 6 terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek, dan berkacamata bulat tengah berlari membawa sebuah kado berwarna coklat berhias pita krem. Gadis itu berlari menuju festival yang sedang digandrungi pengunjung, dan tanpa sengaja gadis itu menabrak seseorang, yang mengakibatkan kadonya terlempar, dan jatuh kesungai.

"Ah, kadonya!" Ucap anak itu sedikit berteriak. Ia lalu berlari menuju sungai tempat kado itu terjatuh.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Ucap gadis itu lirih. Ia lalu berjalan kembali menuju festival. Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling festival dengan pandangan yang kosong. Lalu ia melihat boneka kelinci ukuran kecil disebuah kios boneka.

Entah ada bisikan apa yang membuat sang gadis kemudian membelinya. Pada saat pergi dari kios boneka, gadis itu baru sadar bahwa ia harus mendatangi suatu tempat.

Dirumah yang cukup besar, tengah diadakan acara ulang tahun untuk seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja menginjak umur 10 tahun.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! happy birthday Naruto! Happy birthday to you!" seru seluruh anak-anak yang ada disana, seraya bertepuk tangan. Pada saat sesi peneriamaan hadiah, anak laki-laki itu menerima berbagai macam mainan. Sampai suatu saat, ia menerima hadiah dari gadis berambut indigo pendek berkacamata.

Ia tampak tidak menyukainya, dan berkata "apa kau pikir ... kau sedang memberi hadiah untuk seorang perempuan?" Ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan nada marah.

Setelah mendengarnya, gadis itu meminta maaf, dan mencoba mengambil kembali kadonya dari tangan si penerima dengan wajah yang tertunduk, tapi lelaki itu dengan cepat menyembunyikan kadonya dibelakang punggungnya, dan mendorong pelan gadis indigo itu.

"tidak sopan! Kalo memberi hadiah harus ikhlas donk!"ucapnya dengan suara keras. "lagi pula, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di festival" lanjutnya.

"itu… aku membelinya dengan uang jajanku sendiri. Maaf aku salah pilih kado"ucap gadis itu lirih, dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia membeli boneka kelinci yang **bahkan** hampir dibuang oleh penjualnya.

Setelah itu dilanjut dengan acara makan-makan, lalu menjelang malam mereka pulang.

Pada saat pulang, Tampak teman-temannya tidak suka dengan pesta tadi. "apaan sih Naruto itu! Kamu nggak apa-apakan Hinata?"ucap anak berambut pirang pony tail kepada gadis indigo kacamata.

"nggak apa Ino, makasih. Aku justru kasihan sama Naruto-kun, orang tuanya tidak ada pada saat seperti ini. Dan aku malah membuat moodnya buruk"ucap gadis indigo yang sebut saja Hinata lirih, lalu tersenyum lembut.

""iya sih. Tapi aku nggak suka kamu dibegituin!" kali ini gadis berambut pink panjang marah.

"Sakura ... terima kasih" ucap Hinata, lalu menggandeng kedua lengan sahabatnya. "Eh, Hinata?" Ucap kedua sahabatnya serempak.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berlari dibarengi dengan menarik kedua lengan sahabatnya. "Wuah!" Ucap mereka kaget karna ditarik tangan Hinata.

.

.

Sementara itu didalam rumah yang sepertinya baru saja diadakan pesta, tepat ditengah ruangan yang tergolong luas itu terlihat seorang anak laki-laki tidak puas dengan pestanya. Ia kemudian menunduk, lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apaan sih ...! Lagi-lagi begini ...! "Ucap anak laki-laki itu lirih. Disisinya terdapat orang-orang dewasa yang kelihatannya sedang membersihkan ruang bekas pesta itu diadakan, sesekali mereka melihat anak laki-laki itu, lalu kembali focus bersih-bersih.

"inkar, dan inkar terus! Menyebalkan!" teriak anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu marah. Melihat ada boneka kelinci didekatnya yang sempat membuatnya bad mood, anak laki-laki itu kemudian membawanya dengan memegang telinga kanan si boneka kelinci, lalu berlari menuju anak tangga.

**BLAM!**.Terdengarlah suara dentuman keras dari pintu ruang atas.

"are-are! Sifatnya sungguh buruk" ucap salah satu orang dewasa yang tengah memegang sapu.

"oi,oi Ayame! Fokuslah menyapu!" kali ini orang yang tengah sibuk memegang setumpuk piring-piring kotor, lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"go..gomen tou-san. Habis…"ucap orang dewasa yang tengah memegang sapu sebut saja Ayame.

"sudahlah Ayame! Anak kecil memang emosi nya masih labil" kali ini orang yang sedang membersihkan meja-meja yang kotor, karna pesta.

"huft, gomen-gomen! Sudahlah, Guren!"teriak Ayame, sedikit kesal karna terus-menerus disalahkan.

Sementara itu dilantai atas, tepatnya didalam kamar. Ada seorang anak laki-laki tengah bersender di pintu kamarnya.

Ia lalu berjalan lunglai menuju tong sampah didekat sebuah meja belajarnya. Ia menatap tong sampah itu dalam diam, lalu melihat beberapa kertas yang sudah menjadi bola-bola.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat boneka kelinci kecil itu. Lalu menjatuhkannya ditong sampah, bersamaan dengan bola-bola kertas tersebut. Ia menatapnya dalam diam, lalu menggertakan giginya.

Ia kemudian berlari menuju bola sepak ditengah ruang, lalu menendangnya ke segala arah. Dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur, sambil memeluk boneka rubah 9 ekor ukuran besar.

.

.

.

Disudut ruang yang tidak terpatri cahaya, terlihat seberkas cahaya merah sedang melihat sesuatu diatas kasur. Jika kita mendekat maka, kita akan melihat cahaya merah itu dari mata boneka kelinci ...

.

.

.

to be cotinued # maybe

.

.

.

review?


	2. Chapter 2 Hajimashitte

**Ahoy, kembali dengan saya SaHMMP#Dibekep. Zaakyuu chan maksutnya.**

**Bacot: Curhat no jutsu**

**Nggak nyangka bakal ada yang repiuw, yah biasalah curhatan seorang newbie. Aduh cakra ku sudah hampir habis, gara-gara pake "Bacot: Curhat no jutsu"**

**akhir kata#emang mau koid?**

**Dont like dont read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE CUTE BUNNY**

**.**

**.**

_**RATE: T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DISCLAMER BY Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Naruto, Hinata, Shion.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**GENRE: Romance, Supernatural**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2. Hajimashite**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Langit biru tanpa ada sekelebat awan sekalipun, menandakan bahwa cuaca sedang bersahabat dengan kita. Burung-burung terbang seperti biasa, membuat formasi segitiga.

**.**

Ini adalah keadaan kota Konoha pada jam 07.05 pagi. Kota ini memang sudah nampak siang pada jam segitu. Dan seperti biasa kita dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek, berkacamata bulat. Tengah berlari terengah-engah menuju sebuah gedung sekolah. sekolah itu termasuk sekolah escalator, yang artinya SD, SMP, SMA menjadi satu sekolah.

Pada saat sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, gerbang itu sudah menutup hanya tersisa sang penjaga sekolah saja. Kini sedang duduk dipostnya.

"Ko…Kotetsu san" panggil gadis indigo itu sambil terengah-engah, mencoba memulihkan kembali pacuan jantungnya yang cepat. Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearah gadis indigo, yang saat ini sedang berdiri sambil memegang pagar sekolah.

"Hinata?" seraya berjalan menghampiri gadis indigo didepan gerbang. Penjaga sekolah yang dipanggil _Kotetsu_ itu pun membukakan gerbang sekolah untuk gadis indigo.

"arigatou" ucap gadis indigo seraya berlari dilapangan sekolah menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di kelas 5 .A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" ucap seorang guru cantik berambut hitam panjang sepinggang dengan mata merah, tengah merangkul seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya. "Perkenalkan dirimu" lanjutnya dengan tutur kata lembut.

"Shion"ucap gadis berambut panjang pirang ini singkat.

Hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah kaki dari luar kelas, lalu

**BRAK** pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Menampilkan seorang gadis indigo berkacamata bulat yang hampir menutupi wajahnya, tengah terengah-engah sambil memegangi dadanya. Terlihat bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras dileher dan tangannya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun tampak lembab oleh keringatnya.

"Hi chan? Kenapa kau terlambat? Tidak seperti biasanya…"ucap guru cantik itu khawatir terhadap muridnya yang satu ini.

"ke….siangan, sen…sei" ucap gadis indigo terengah-engah, seraya mengatur nafasnya yang berat.

"oh, iya! Shi chan! Kau duduk disebelah Hi chan, ya? Hi chan tunjukan dimana bangkunya" gadis indigo itu pun masuk kedalam kelas, dibarengi dengan murid baru berambut pirang panjang dibelakangnya.

"hari ini kerjakan lks halaman 42 bab 2 yang ABCan, waktunya 10 menit. Oh, untuk Shi chan, ini lks sensei. Dibuku tulis latihan jawabannya saja" ucap sang guru, seraya berjalan menuju mejanya.

**.**

**.**

'uuh, ini sih soal untuk manusia! Tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Tapi biarkan saja'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"uum, namamu siapa?" ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang kepada gadis berambut indigo pendek. Orang yang ditanya pun menoleh, dari raut wajahnya kelihatan sekali bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"Hyuu..ga Hi..nata" ucapnya gugup, dengan tubuh yang bergetar didukung oleh suaranya yang kecil. 'anak ini… tidak heran kalau ia dipanggil Hi chan. Pasti gurunya langsung memutuskan nama sebelum menyebut semua namanya'batin gadis berambut pirang dengan wajah malas.

"kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Hinata saja. oh iya Hinata, bisa kau ajarkan aku tentang soal pada bab pelajaran ini?"Tanya gadis berambut pirang dengan nada datar.

"ano.. Shi… belajarnya habis istirahat saja. karna kita sekarang hanya punya waktu 10 menit untuk mengerjakan ini. Shi lihat jawabanku saja…"ucap gadis indigo lirih, tanpa gugup. Mungkin ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis berambut pirang panjang yang duduk disampingnya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

'respon yang kuharapkan'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be cotinued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review?**


	3. Chapter 3 Breaktime!

**Hayyyy, balik lagi nih!#iih ngapain sih balik lagi? Pulang sono!**

**Bersama saya ZaaHMMP!#dibekep. Iih kenapa dibekep?#kebanyakan ngemeng sih!**

**Bacot: Curhat no jutsu**

**Kyaa! Di Lks gue ada si keriput!#di amaterasu**

**Ohok-ohok, maksutnya si ganteng#tobat ato kualat lo?**

**Udah ah nanti ****_cakra _****nya abis#awas bukan penyanyi!**

**KALIMAT FAVORIT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, SENPAI…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_THE CUTE BUNNY_**

**.**

**.**

_**RATE: K+**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DISCLAMER BY Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Naruto, Hinata, , Shion maksutnya#dasar author nggak becus!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**GENRE: Romance, Supernatural (genre yang sebenernya)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3. **__**Breaktime!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ting Tong**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, bu guru cantik itu pun mempersilahkan murid-muridnya untuk beristirahat. Agar mengembalikan stamina para murid-muridnya yang imut itu.

.

"Hinata.. istirahat bareng, yuk! Eh, sekalian kamu juga" panggil gadis berkuncir ponytail pirang itu, kepada gadis berambut indigo pendek berkacamata bulat dengan gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang.

"maaf Ino, tapi katanya Shi mau diajarin soal yang di lks tadi" ucap gadis berambut indigo pendek berkacamata tersebut, menggeleng.

"kalo gitu kita belajar barengan aja! Iya kan, Sakura?"ucap gadis berkuncir ponytail pirang yang sebut saja Ino, kepada gadis berambut pink lembut panjang yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara.

"tapi.. lebih enakkan belajar dikantin! Kan bisa sambil makan!"ucap gadis berambut pink panjang itu semangat, dengan suara lantang. 'sekalian biar bisa ngeliat sasuke kun, pig!' inner gadis berambut pink panjang itu sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara, dalam sebuah siluet hitam disampingnya.

"makan saja pikairanmu, Jidat lebar!"ucap gadis pirang berponytail itu lantang, sambil menyikut lengan gadis berambut pink panjang, Sakura.

Seketika, Muncul garis perempatan merah disisi kepala gadis berambut pink tersebut

"APA?! Bukankah julukanmu lebih pantas untuk itu? **PIG**!"ucapnya seraya menekankan kata terakhir.

"Apa?! Bilang saja kalau kau sebenarnya ingin bertemu Sasuke.."belum sempat gadis berambut ponytail pirang melanjutkan kata-katanya..

Kini terlihat kabut-kabut berwarna hitam, mengelilingi gadis berambut indigo pendek berkacamata.

**Glek! **Terdengar suara tenggorokan yang sedang menelan sesuatu.

"ekh! Ampun Hinata sama!"ucap gadis berambut ponytail pirang dan gadis pink panjang, sambil membungkuk bersudut 90 .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'****Gadis ini punya aura yang cukup gelap juga'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening

"ehem! Kalau begitu.. aku akan membeli makanan di kantin"ucap gadis bersurai pink panjang membuka suara, seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"eh, tunggu Sakura! Aku ikut!" ucap gadis berambut ponytail pirang seraya berlari kecil mengikuti gadis bersuarai pink, meniggalkan duo indigo dan pirang dalam diam.

"huuh, mereka memang selalu begitu Shi"ucap gadis indigo kacamata, lalu menoleh kearah gadis berambut pirang panjang. Tersenyum.

"nah, Shi ayo kita..."belum sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang membuka suara "Hinata"

"a..apa?"tanyanya takut-takut, kepada gadis yang kini menjadi lawan bicaranya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu dikelas 5 .B**

**.**

**.**

"kemarin itu.. berkesan sekali, Naruto. Kalau seperti itu lagi, lain kali jangan undang aku" ujar bocah laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik, seraya berjalan pergi keluar kelas.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin? Hari ini semua orang kelihatan aneh" kali ini bocah laki-laki berambut chiken-butt ambil bagian, dan tentu saja dengan ekspresi datar.

Bocah berambut pirang jabrik pergi berlari keluar kelas, tanpa mejawab keluhan si tuan datar.

"mungkin karna masalah kemarin?" ucap bocah berkulit pucat, berambut kelam itu dengan nada lugu.

"itu yang ingin kutanyakan, apa yang terjadi?" ucap bocah bermata onix itu, kepada bocah pucat.

"aku tidak tau, Sasuke kun"balas bocah pucat itu innocent.

Seketika muncul garis perempatan di dahi sang bocah yang bermodel rambut chiken butt itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Back to class 5 .A**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut pirang panjang membuka suara "Hinata"

"a..apa?"tanyanya takut-takut, kepada gadis yang kini menjadi lawan bicaranya ini.

"kau tau orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" ucap gadis cantik berambut pirang ini, kepada bocah indigo kacamata.

**Keheningan pun terjadi.**

**Cklek. **Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu dibuka memecah keheningan.

Masuklah seorang bocah berambut pirang jabrik, dilengkapi dengan tiga goresan tipis dikedua pipinya yang berkulit tan tersebut.

"mencari ku?" singkatnya membuka suara.

"Naruto kun..."lirih sang gadis indigo kacamata, kepada bocah pirang jabrik yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Bocah berambut pirang bermodel jabrik ini pun menoleh kesumber suara itu berasal, dan mendapati gadis berambut indigo bermodel pendek, lengkap dengan kacamata bulat yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tengah memandanginya. _Gugup_.

"oh, Nata! Terimakasih atas hadiah menyebalkanmu kemarin" ucap bocah pirang berambut jabrik ini dengan nada riang.

Mendengar penuturan dari si bocah pirang jabrik, gadis berambut indigo pendek itu menunduk.

"oh, iya! Tadi malam aku langsung membuangnya ditong sampah, lalu paginya busa boneka kelinci itu keluar! Mungkinkah kau membeli produk gagal?" ucap bocah pirang jabrik itu tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, masih dengan nada riang nan lantang.

"bisa kau hentikan?!"ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang membuka suara, dengan penuh nada penekanan. Bila kita lihat lebih dekat mata beririrskan keunguan itu, kini terlihat memerah.

"oh, kau anak baru, ya? Model rambut kalian mirip, ya? Cuman lebih bagusan kamu, cantikkan kamu lagi sama Nata!" ucap bocah jabrik itu masih dnegan nada yang sama, riang nan lantang.

**_Ting tong_**

Waktu yang diberikan untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran sudah habis.

"ah, sudah bel! Bye bye" ucap bocah pirang jabrik itu kepada gadis berambut pirang panjang. Lalu berjalan menuju depan kelas.

Gadis cantik yang bernama Shion itu terlihat tengah menatap si bocah jabrik, dengan mata yang sedikit memerah.

**BRUK!**

Entah ada yang mendorongnya atau apa. Yang pasti bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini terjatuh dengan keadaan tengkurap.

Seketika mata gadis yang bernama Shion itu pun kembali pada iris keunguannya.

"ittai... aduh siapa sih?!" gaduh bocah jabrik itu kesakitan, sambil mengelus-elus lututnya. Beberapa detik kemudian gadis berambut pirang ponytail dan temannya pun kembali. Mereka lalu melihat bocah berambut jabrik tengah mengelu-elus lututnya.

"pfft! Ahahaha, rasakan Naruto!" tawa gadis ponytail itu sambil memegangi perutnya.

"baka, baka, baka! Naruto no Baka!" ucap gadis bersurai pink panjang itu dengan nada datar.

Sang gadis berambut indigo pendek itu sontak menenggadahkan wajahnya. Mendengar tawa dari kedua sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang begitu besar. Ia lalu menoleh kepada gadis yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya. Merasa dipandangi, gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang ini menoleh pada gadis disampingnya, lalu tersenyum tulus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be cotinued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwwa! Apaan nih?#elu sih!**

**Ngemeng-ngemeng soal yang judul chapter 2**

**Eto..**

**Judul penulisannya salah**

**Ada yang merasa?**

**Kalo nggak salah#salah aja**

**Hajimemashite**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? Senpai…#pokerface**


	4. Chapter 4 Give Your Wish! (1)

**Ahoy? Ada orang disini?#krikkrikkrik(suara jangkrik)**

**Yaudah Kyuu disini juga lagi kesepian, maklumin aja Jonesnya.**

**Ini juga seraya ngucapin karyanya Masashi Kishimoto sensei yang karyanya sudah berdiri sejak tahun 1999, dalam arti 15 tahun animenyalah.**

**Meskipun telat banget ngucapinnya, karna banyaknya problem matika yang akhirnya ya itu-itu juga endingnya.**

**Okeh.**

**KALIMAT FAVORIT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, SENPAI…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading .**

**.**

**.**

_**THE CUTE BUNNY**_

**.**

**.**

**_RATE: K+_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_DISCLAMER BY Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pairing: Naruto, Hinata, , Shion_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_GENRE: Romance, Supernatural_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 4. Give Your Wish! (1)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Ting Tong**

Bel pulang berbunyi, pa guru bermasker yang tengah berkutat pada buku hijau itu pun mempersilahkan muridnya untuk segera pulang kerumah mereka. Seraya memberi sepatah dua patah kata pada muridnya.

**.Di Koridor Sekolah.**

**.**

.

"Hinata, hari Minggu nginap dirumahku, yuk!" panggil gadis berkuncir ponytail pirang, Ino, kepada gadis berambut indigo pendek, Hinata.

"nginap? Boleh bawa Neji niisan, nggak?" ucap sang Hyuuga itu dengan nada innocent.

Hening sesaat...

"Ya nggak lah!"ucap sang nona Haruno dan nona Yamanaka itu lantang, sedikit berteriak

Gadis berambut pirang panjang hanya menggeleng.

"eh! Kalo gitu nggak mau! Ayah pasti nggak ngebolehin.."ucap Hinata lirih, disertai gelengan lemah.

"Shion? Kau tidak bisa lagi? Karna ayahmu?"ucap Ino sedikit sewot dengan pernyataan Hinata tadi itu.

Seketika, Muncul guratan merah muda dikedua pipi gadis berambut pirang panjang itu. Ia lalu menggaruk pelan pipinya dan menunduk.

"uuh! **Sakura?**"Tanya Ino seraya menekankan nama temannya.

"tenang, Ino. Aku ikut kok!"ucap sang gadis Sakura itu santai, lalu merangkul bahu temannya yang mukanya mulai memerah.

"ehm! Ino chan, walaupun kami tidak ikut menginap dirumahmu. Kami akan mengasih hadiah untukmu kok! Kan itu hari ulang tahunmu!" janji sang Hyuuga, sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya. Mata yang intens, itulah yang dilihat nona Yamanaka pada sang nona Hyuuga.

**Glek! **Sang Yamanaka pun akhirnya menelan ludahnya kembali.

Sang gadis pirang panjang memegang bahu kanan sang nona Yamanaka. Dengan reflex, sang Yamanaka menoleh.

"**_Give Your Wish, Yamanaka san_****" ****ucap Shion dengan suara yang dingin dan datar.**

**Siiing...**

**"****eem, nggak usah repot-repot deh! Hinata, Shion! Kalau aku boleh meminta pun aku hanya mau kalian bersama-sama danganku pada saat ulang tahunku nanti. Tapi sepertinya aku cukup egois, kan?"ucap gadis Yamanaka lirih, lalu menunduk.**

**Tes.**

**Air mata seseorang tlah terjatuh dilantai koridor yang hanya menyisakan mereka berempat saja.**

**Gadis berambut pirang panjang mendekat, lalu meraih kedua bahu sang Yamanaka Ino yang tengah menatap gerak-gerik gadis ini heran.**

**Cup!**

**Suara kecupan singkat oleh sang gadis pirang panjang dengan nona Yamanaka Ino yang saat ini tengah termangu pada kejadian yang tiba-tiba menimpanya.**

**"****Kyaaa! Yuri!"tiba-tiba sang gadis Haruno berteriak.**

**"****itu hadiah dariku. Ayo kita pulang Hinata!" ucap Shion sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. **

**Nona Yamanaka membuka mulutnya. "EEEHH! " **

**.**

**.**

**Taman.**

**Disebuah taman yang cukup dekat dengan gedung sekolah Konoha, duduklah 2 orang gadis yang satu berambut indigo dan 1 berambut pirang panjang. Duduk berhadap-hadapan, saling memandang dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.**

**"****Shi, ke..kena..pa kau.. men..ci..u"ucapan gadis indigo terpotong.**

**"****kan aku bilang "itu hadiah" kan kau disana juga"ucap Shion dingin.**

**Hening.**

**"****eem, kalo gitu aku pulang dulu, Shi. Shi sebaiknya cepat pulang" tutur gadis indigo itu lembut.**

**"****memang aku anak kecil?"ketus Shion.**

**'****ups, aku memang anak kecil!'**

**"****kau memang anak kecil, Shi. Jaa ne, Shi!"ucap gadis indigo berbalik. Gadis itu kemudian berlari seraya melambaikan tangannya.**

**Shion hanya tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian ia beralih pandang pada langit yang biru. Ya bukan langit senja, karna mereka pulang jam 10 pagi.**

**"****selanjutnya apa, ya?"lirihnya.**

**Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, merasa ada yang datang Shion menoleh.**

**"****Uzumaki Naruto"ucapnya dingin, melihat kedatangan bocah laki-laki itu disertai dengan pandangan mata yang tajam.**

**"****hai, anak baru! Kenapa sendirian?"ucap Naruto riang, ia lalu berjalan mendekat kearah bangku yang sedang diduduki Shion.**

**"****apa hakmu ikut campur!"ketusnya tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya, ia lalu menjaga jarak dari sang Uzumaki ini.**

**"****ya ampun! Jangan begitu dong! Hanya karna aku meledek Nata chan, bukan berarti kau harus membenciku juga kan? Aku kan hanya ingin kenalan!"ucapnya masih dengan nada yang kelihatan senang.**

**"****lalu? Give your wish, agar aku bisa cepat pergi!"ucap Shion jengah dengan sikap Uzumaki yang satu ini, tadinya ia ingin berlama-lama sebentar di taman. Tapi ia sudah tidak betah dengan argumentnya Naruto.**

**'****agar aku juga bisa membuat anak ini kapok akan sifatnya yang tlah menyakiti Hinata sama' yah lagipula dari awal kemunculannya bukan semata-mata ingin bermain menjadi bocah-bocahan, tapi semata untuk menepati janjinya dengan sang gadis Hyuuga.**

**"****jadi pacarku. Be my girlfriend!"ucap bocah Uzumaki ini lantang, disertai dengan senyum mataharinya.**

**"****ah, ya ya! Akan kuberi jawabannya besok!"ucap Shion dengan nada yang malas, ia kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan pergi.**

**.**

**CUTE BUNNY**

**.**

**Kini hanya tinggal seorang anak bermarga Uzumaki ini saja. Ia menatap kepergian Shion dengan pandangan sayu. Ia lalu menoleh kebawah rerumputan yang sedang dipijaknya. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Kepalanya semakin ia tundukan. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti menahan tawa. Kemudian ia menenggadah, melihat langit yang masih membiru.**

**Sebuah suara langkah kaki membuatnya menoleh, ia lalu tersenyum sumringah. Melihat sahabat ESnya sudah selesai dari ekskul gilanya yaitu Sains.**

**"****Sasuke~"godanya, lalu berlari kearahnya dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.**

**"****iih, apaan sih kau ini dobe?!"ketus sahabat Uzumaki ini, seraya mencoba mendorong bocah yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Bocah Uzumaki ini mau tidak mau harus melepas pelukannya, lalu beralih memegang pundak sahabatnya.**

**"****coba kau tebak?"ucapnya masih dengan wajah yang sumringah, disertai dengan semburat merah di pipi tan nya itu.**

**"****memang apa?"ucap sahabatnya mengalah, sepintas sahabatnya ini terlihat tersenyum.**

**"****eem, tadi pas jam istirahat aku ngobrol sama Nata chan, lho!"ucapnya masih dengan wajah yang sumringah, semburat dipipinya bertambah.**

**"****Nata? Aku baru tau kalau di sekolah kita ada yang namanya Nata"Tanya sahabatnya masih dengan nada yang datar.**

**"****oh, itu sebutanku untuknya. Kalau nama aslinya sih Hyuuga Hinata"jelasnya lantang, disertai dengan senyum lebar.**

**"****hah? Hyuuga Hinata? Itukan otoutonya Neji senpai"ucap sahabatnya ini terkejut, intonasi nadanya sedikit ia tinggikan.**

**"****iya emang kenapa?"ucap Naruto dengan nada innocent. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya pelan, ia lalu beralih memegang pundak Naruto disertai dengan pandangan mata yang menajam.**

**"****Dobe, kita sudah bersama sejak bayi. Meski aku yang lahir duluan"ucap Sasuke datar, tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada pandangan lain.**

**"****lalu, kau ingin aku memanggilmu kakak? Hanya karna kau lahir di bulan Juli, dan aku di bulan Oktober?"kata Naruto dengan nada tidak keterimaannya.**

**"****bukan. Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Hyuuga dari TK, tapi kau menyukai laki-laki. Itu salah, dobe"ucap tuan Uchiha ini datar, seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.**

**"****bukan! Waktu kutunjuk orangnya kau salah lihat! Dia bermarga Hyuuga dan dia berambut indigo, bukan coklat! Itusih Neji!"teriak Naruto didepan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke terperangah, lalu kembali ke muka pangerannya.**

**"****iya, aku tahu. Tapi kau harus menghilangkan sikap anehmu saat kau menyukai seseorang, dobe"ucap Uchiha ini tenang, pandangannya sedikit ia alihkan ke kanan.**

**"****memang apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya menjadi diriku"ucap Naruto, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke.**

**"****bohong. Kau selalu bohong, dobe" elak sang Uchiha, sambil menggeleng pelan.**

**"****bohong apa sih, teme!" entah kenapa Naruto mempunyai firasat bahwa sikapnya akan tertangkap basah oleh sahabatnya sendiri.**

**"****kau seolah mempunyai sifat Tsundere, dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil terus membuat Naruto tertekan, menyerah, dan mengakuinya. Bahwa Naruto akan mengatakan kepastiannya.**

**"****itu karna kau kebanyakan membaca buku sains" ternyata Naruto terus mengelak, kabur, dan berdalih kearah yang lebih tidak berkaitan. Sasuke akhirnya menghela nafas, lalu kembali melihat Naruto tajam.**

**"****karna pada saat kau menyukai seseorang, kau otomatis akan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang mau kau ucapkan, dan beralih kepada perasaan kecewamu akan orang tuamu dan tanpa sadar kau yang ingin berbicara baik-baik padanya, malah jadi seperti meluapkan kemarahanmu padanya"tutur sahabat dari Uzumaki ini panjang lebar. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.**

**"****ugh! Dobe apaan sih kau ini?!"ronta sahabatnya yang kelihatan sulit bernapas.**

**"****kau peduli sekali padaku, arigatou! Arigatou, Sasuke!"ucap Naruto lantang, seraya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.**

**"****uum, dobe tadi aku sempat mendengar percakapanmu dengan gadis rubah itu" rupanya Sasuke sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pelukan erat nan menyesakan milik Naruto. Buktinya sudah mulai argument lagi dengan sahabatnya.**

**"****oh, iya! Aku mungkin sudah gila meminta siluman untuk menjadi pacarku!"ucapnya lantang, ia lalu melepas pelukan mautnya dari Sasuke.**

**"****dan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan dari pikiran sahabatnya**

**"****em, Teme. Sebelum itu aku ingin memberimu suatu fakta" ucap Naruto sedikit memelankan suaranya.**

**"****Apa?"respon singkat sahabat Uzumaki, dengan nada datar.**

**Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya, lalu membisikkannya di telinga Sasuke "sepertinya siluman itu tidak tau akan keberadaanmu"bisiknya.**

**Sasuke memasang wajar datar, lalu berdiri sedikit menjauh dari Naruto "Kalau ia tahu pun, keluargaku akan segera membunuhnya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku seperti Gps bagi keluargaku sendiri?" ia sedikit tersenyum seraya mengatakannya.**

**Mendengar itu sahabatnya ikut tertawa "ya, ya. Dan terimakasih pada keluargamu, aku jadi mempunyai indra keenam"**

**Ia sekarang mengerti pemikiran dari sahabatnya ini, setelah tanpa sengaja diberi clue oleh si perencana "jadi? Kau berniat membuatnya lari tanpa dibunuh keluargaku?"**

**Uzumaki ini menatap Sasuke takjub "yap! Seperti pikiranmu kan? Toleran"ucapnya santai .**

**.**

**.**

**TBC, SENPAI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwwa! Maafin kouhaimu yang super duper kawai ini#geer abis!**

**Oh, iya mau curcol sedikit boleh?**

**Kok, di cover lks adiknya Kyuu ko ada Sasukenya?#tanya sama illustratornya!**

**And the ma'acih banget sama senpai-senpai yang nyemangatin Kyuu dengan reviuwmu yang bagaikan permata bagiku#mulai melodrama**

**Beneran, lho! Sekian**

**Wassalam mualaikum **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 5 Extra! Uchiha

**Hahahaha!#maaf authornya udah gila LAGI mau Uas**

**GOMEN! Baru sekarang Update lagi!#kemanaajelu?**

**Masalah… Laptop lagi nich! Laptopku yang MALANG itu akhirnya, aku harus berpisah denganmu disini~#LEBAY!**

**TAPI si Bunda beli lagi, biasa guru… jadi numpang apdet di laptop bunda deh!#huunggakmodal!**

**Mulai sini ada perubahan. Paraghrapnya ganti, dan ini menceritakan tentang klan Uchiha versi Kyuu. And moga-moga aja wordnya panjang. And ilmu bahasa Kyuu baru nyampe segini, maklumin ya..**

**Okeh. No bacot. No cincong. No cincang#keciri lapernya**

**Warning! Banyak mengandung bahasa nggak jelas, dapat menyebabkan mata berkunang-kunang, dan kepala mules, dan bakalan nularin flu, karna yang nulis ni lagi flu!#-_-**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, minna..**_

**.**

**Happy Reading .**

**.**

**.**

_**THE CUTE BUNNY**_

**.**

**.**

**_RATE: K+_**

**_._**

**_DISCLAMER BY Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Character: Uchiha lainnya_**

**_._**

**_GENRE: Supernatural_**

**_._**

**_Chapter 5. EXTRA! Uchiha._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**Uchiha salah satu klan Supernatural dari Negara Hi. Mereka mempunyai kemampuan yang rata-rata sangat unik. Rata-rata keluarga meraka mampu melihat keberadaan makhluk halus dan siluman, yang akhir-akhir ini berubah menjadi ganas. Bahkan mampu membunuh manusia, karna mereka mengincar nyawanya. Dengan cara memakan jiwa dan nafsu mereka. **

**Uchiha Madara****adalah pemimpin pertama dari klan Uchiha yang saat itu mayoritas anggotanya masih sedikit. Ia akhirnya tau bagaimana caranya membunuh siluman-siluman itu, dengan cara menusuk ubun-ubun si siluman dengan pasak. Karna seberapa kalipun kalian menusuknya dianggota badan yang lain, maka organ itu akan tetap beregenerasi, atau immortal.**

**Dan ia juga tau hukuman yang akan ia terima setelah membunuh mereka, sebuah cambukan disetiap pembunuhannya. **

**Dan pada akhirnya Uchiha Madara mati, dengan keadaan badannya yang seperti bekas diberi ribuan cambuk dianggota badan, tangan, wajah, serta ubun-ubunnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Anggota klan Uchiha menemukannya tepat berada di depan rumahnya.**

**Pada saat itu, siluman sangatlah banyak. Demi melindungi klannya ia membunuh puluhan bahkan ratusan siluman yang membuat populasi manusia berkurang. **

**_Bagaimana dengan yang lain? _**

**Mayoritas anggota klan Uchiha masih takut untuk melakukan hal seperti yang Madara lakukan. Dan pada akhirnya Madara berusaha sendirian. Menerima berbagai macam cambukkan dari pembunuhan yang ia lakukan demi melindungi keluarga, klan, juga negaranya.**

**Pada saat kematian Uchiha Madara yang begitu mengenaskan, mayoritas klan Uchiha belumlah sadar. Mereka justru semakin diliputi rasa takut. Mereka takut kalau mereka juga akan mati mengenaskan seperti Madara, jika mereka melakukannya.**

**Uchiha Izuna adik Uchiha Madara yang pada saat itu masih berusia 16 tahun, memutuskan akan membalas dendam pada siluman, dan juga klannya yang tidak memiliki kesadaran. Mereka lebih mementingkan diri mereka sendiri daripada membantu menolong kakaknya. Padahal kakaknya berjuang untuk melindungi mereka, kepentingan mereka, bahkan hidup mereka. **

**"****Aniki, apa yang kau lakukan semuanya sia-sia saja! Kenapa kau melindungi orang-orang pengecut seperti mereka? Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk ikut padamu? Secara tidak langsung kau menjadikanku seperti mereka, pengecut!"umpat Uchiha Izuna ditengah padang rumput yang lapang, ia lalu menatap langit senja kemerahan. **

**Ia jadi teringat akan ucapan kakaknya seminggu sebelum kematiannya, Uchiha Madara. Pada saat itu ia sedang mengobati luka kakaknya..**

**{flashback}**

**"****jika kulihat dari mataku siluman itu sejenis, tapi aku punya firasat bahwa masih ada siluman yang lebih kuat lagi diluar sana. Tapi mungkin mereka jauh lebih tenang dan tidak memiliki sifat agresif seperti siluman-siluman ini"ucap sang pemimpin klan Uchiha itu serius, dan tangan kanannya yang ia jadikan topangan kepalanya.**

**Orang yang tengah mengobatinya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan, ia kemudian menaruh 5 helai daun lalu mencelupkannya di mangkuk yang berisikan air alcohol "dan aku punya firasat, kalau aniki banyak bergerak. Maka kau akan kesakitan"ucap orang itu dengan nada tenang, ia lalu mengambil daun tadi menggunakan sumpit kayu kuno.**

**"****Izuna, kau ini! Auw! Sakit! Huh!" ringis pemimpin klan Uchiha ini, setelah adiknya menaruh daun tersebut pada lukanya.**

**Hening.**

**Izuna terus mengobati luka kakaknya menggunakan daun, disertai air alcohol yang membasahinya. Ia mendongak, lalu melihat kakaknya yang sedang melihat keluar jendela. Kemudian, Ia tundukan lagi wajahnya, melihat kembali luka cambuk disekitar badan kakaknya.**

**Alis mata Izuna Nampak bertaut, air mukanya Nampak sedih. "berhenti" ucap Izuna singkat, dengan nada seperti orang yang tertekan.**

**Mengerti maksud arah pembicaraan Izuna, Madara menoleh kearah adiknya yang kini sudah berhenti mengobatinya "tidak. Kalau aku berhenti maka anggota klan kita akan terbunuh, bukan hanya klan kita. Yang lainnya juga"ucap Madara serius, ia lalu mengalihkan arah pandangannya pada jendela lagi.**

**"****kalau begitu ijinkan aku ikut dengan mu! Aku tidak tahan melihat saudaraku sendiri disiksa, tapi adiknya malah menikmati hidup!" ucap Izuna hampir berdiri dari posisinya, ia masih terus memegang sumpit kayu tadi dengan erat.**

**Mendengarnya Madara tersenyum tipis, ia tidak mengubah arah pandangnya pada jendela. "kau sudah tau jawabannya, kan?"ucapnya tenang.**

**Izuna terperangah mendengarnya "uh! Tapi.."**

**Madara akhirnya menoleh kearah adiknya, ia kembali dengan senyum tipisnya "untuk sementara Izuna. Aku janji"**

**{flashback: off}**

**Izuna lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan, menyapu pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Sampai ia berhenti, karna ia melihat sebuah siluet hitam mengabur. Kemudian berubah menjadi serupa bayangan manusia. Rambutnya putih pendek sepangkalan kepala terurai, matanya memancarkan sinar berwarna violet, serta pola riak air dimatanya yang tajam. **

**Izuna melihatnya tajam, ia kemudian menyiapkan pasak hitam legam ditangan kanannya, lalu tangan kirinya ikut ambil didalamnya memperkuat pegangannya pada pasak itu. **

**Kini bayangan itu sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya, wajahnya Nampak jelas sekarang. Makhluk itu kemudian melihat kearah Izuna yang sedang mengangkat pasak ditangannya, tepat berada diatas kepala Izuna. Izuna bersiap untuk menyerangnya. Makhluk itu hanya tersenyum tipis, ****_meremehkannya._**

**"****Uchiha. Mari kita buat kesepakatan. Namaku Nagato, Uzumaki Nagato. Izuna-sama"ucap makhluk itu sopan lalu membungkuk.**

**_Chapter 5. EXTRA! Uchiha._**

**_Sebelum itu._****Setelah kepergian Izuna, bangsa siluman mulai menyerang anggota klan Uchiha. Mereka mulai berlarian demi menyelamatkan diri. Satu-persatu anggota klan mereka pingsan, yang kemudian diliputi kejang-kejang disertai dengan muntahan darah dari mulutnya. Dan kemudian mati, dalam keadaan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan darah.**

**Tangis ketakutan terdengar dari salah satu anggota klan mereka yang rupanya masih anak-anak, belumlah pantas anak seperti itu harus dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. **

**Tiba-tiba saja langit berubah menjadi merah menyala, awan-awan berubah menjadi warna merah muda . Para siluman tiba-tiba berhenti dari kegiatan aktifitasnya, lalu mereka melihat keadaan langit, dan juga siapa seseorang yang baru saja datang ketempat kompleks Uchiha ini.**

**Setelah melihat siapa yang baru saja datang, siluman-siluman itu langsung melesat terbang ke udara. Meninggalkan segelintir puluhan manusia-manusia terkapar di tanah, sementara raga dan jiwanya sudah pergi entah kemana.**

**Nampak seorang pria didepan gerbang komplexs klan Uchiha itu menyeringai lebar, karna melihat puluhan manusia terkapar ditanah yang mengalirkan darah segar dari mulut yang terbuka. Oh yaa, dengan backsound merdu suara tangis anak kecil yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu. Pemandangan membahagiakan baginya. Tapi sayang, ia sedang dalam misinya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Izuna yang kini menatap anggota-anggota klannya yang mati dengan keadaan naas. Terkejut? Pastinya. Nagato kemudian tersenyum kearahnya, atau lebih pantas menyeringai dari pada tersenyum. "kau lihat? Mari ikut aku Izuna" ucap pria yang tadi berhasil membuat takut siluman-siluman itu. Ia kemudian berbalik menuju hutan, diikuti Izuna dibelakangnya.**

**{flashback}**

**"****Uchiha. Mari kita buat kesepakatan. Namaku Nagato, Uzumaki Nagato. Izuna-sama"ucap makhluk itu sopan lalu membungkuk.**

**Pernyataannya berhasil membuat Izuna terperangah, ia menurunkan tangannya yang sedang memegang pasak. Makhluk itu kemudian tersenyum penuh arti, tiba-tiba ia melesat tepat dihadapan Izuna. **

**"****Uzumaki? Bukankah klan itu.."ucap lirih, terperangah pada makhluk dihadapannya ini.**

**Mendengar itu Nagato hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu memandang Izuna dengan tatapan lembut. "yah, darah murni. Eve, mereka bilang"**

**"****artinya kau manusia. Tapi kau memiliki aura siluman" ucap Izuna mengeluarkan pendapatnya, tapi ia masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan siluman ini.**

**Nagato tersenyum lagi, lalu menutup iris keunguan itu dari padangan Izuna. "mungkin kau belum pernah dengar cerita cinta orang tuaku"**

**"****hah? Jangan-jangan kau anak dari pernikahan antara manusia dan siluman rubah ekor 10 itu? Itu artinya kau.." ucap Izuna mencoba menerka-nerka tentang apa maksud yang dikatakan makhluk dihadapannya ini.**

**Mendengar itu Nagato kembali ke wajah datarnya. Sepertinya ia tak suka jika ada manusia yang bertanya terlalu berlebih terhadapnya. "yah, Rare. Siluman roh. Sudahlah lupakan itu, kau sedang kesusahan kan?"tanyanya kembali tersenyum, ia lalu sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari hadapan Izuna.**

**Izuna bingung dengan alihan pembicaraan dari Nagato. Ia menggeryit heran. Sedikit mencurigainya. "lalu?"**

**Melihat ekspresi Izuna, Nagato tertawa kecil. Izuna bingung melihatnya, ia semakin menautkan alisnya. "tenang saja. Aku tak mengincar nyawamu, aku hanya mengincar.. itu" ucap makhluk bernama Nagato itu, tangan kanannya menunjuk rambut milik Izuna.**

**"****apa? Kepalaku? Maaf saja. Aku tak mau berkorban untuk pengecut-pengecut seperti mereka" ucap Izuna sedikit lantang, ia lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada pasak tersebut.**

**Nagato melihat Izuna memegang pasak ditangannya dengan erat, ia lalu menyeringai kecil. "bukan. Satu helai rambutmu saja, sebagai jasa pembayarannya"**

**"****untuk apa?" Izuna bingung, dengan permintaan Nagato yang menurutnya tidak seimbang. Biasanya kan orang lain akan meminta lebih jika orang tersebut mau menolongnya kan?**

**Benar. Nagato benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Izuna yang bahkan hanya menggunakan 2 kata dalam pertanyaannya itu. Tapi ia tetap berlaku tenang dihadapan korbannya ini. "urusanku. Jadi bagaimana?"Tanyanya mencoba meyakinkan Izuna atas tawarannya ini. Ia yakin bahwa Izuna tidak mungkin menolak tawarannya ini. Coba pikir? Menyelamatkan seseorang bahkan anggota klan dari bahaya hanya dengan upah bayaran sehelai rambutnya saja? Hah, memang kelihatannya tidak seimbang. Tapi upah seperti itu pasti.. ada alasan kenapa Nagato memintanya, kan?**

**Sayangnya instink Izuna untuk menerka-nerka mati untuk beberapa saat. Ia bahkan tidak mencoba berfikir apa maksud dari permintaan Nagato yang baginya tidak adil itu. Tapi ia berfikir lagi, bukankah sangat disayangkan kalau dilewatkan begitu saja? "kalau begitu.. selamatkan mereka"**

**Skak matt kau, Izuna! Nagato hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya. Akhirnya setelah agumennya yang panjang nan melelahkan itu, kini selesai juga!. "hee, aku percaya kau pasti takkan lama mengambil keputusan"**

**{flashback: off}**

**Nagato menatap Izuna dengan pandangan datar dan dingin. "berikan rambutmu". Izuna tanpa pikir panjang mencabut satu helai rambutnya, lalu menaruhnya ditelapak tangan Nagato. Nagato melihat rambut ditelapak tangannya, sedikit seringai membumbui mulutnya. "kau boleh pergi"ucapnya tanpa menoleh kearah Izuna sekalipun.**

**Izuna Nampak terkejut, menatap Nagato tidak percaya. "hanya itu?"**

**"****iya, kau boleh pergi"ucapnya datar, lalu menghilang menjadi gumpalan asap berwarna hitam kelam. Dan melesat terbang.**

**Izuna bingung dengan keadaan situasinya hari ini, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya komplek rumah klan Uchiha.**

**Sementara itu dari tempat Nagato, sebuah puri megah yang cukup tua dan luas. Terlihat dua pasang bergender pria dan wanita sedang menuruni tangga dengan raut muka yang sumringah. Dibelakang mereka tampak ekor yang menyertainya. Yang dimana si wanita memiliki 2 ekor kucing sekaligus, dan si pria memiliki 2 ekor serigala.**

**"****Nagatoo!" ucap pria berekor serigala ini seraya mempercepat langkahnya menuruni anak tangga. "okaeri!" pria itu kemudian memeluk Nagato tiba-tiba.**

**Sontak saja Nagato terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari pria yang tengah memeluknya ini. Ia mendorong pria tersebut agar menjauh darinya. "Yahiko! Apaan sih kau ini! Kau kan sudah punya Konan! Lagipula aku masih normal!"ucap Nagato disertai dengan amarah.**

**Pria yang bernama Yahiko itu kini menggembungkan pipinya. "iih, biasa aja kali iyakan Konan?"ucapnya pada gadis yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Yahiko ini. Wajah gadis yang menjadi acuan pembicaraannya Nampak bermuka datar seperti biasanya. Yahiko menatap malas respon wanita dibelakangnya yang ternyata tidak menganggap perkataannya. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada Nagato. "jadii, kau sudah dapat, Nagato?"ucap Yahiko serius.**

**Nagato hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Lalu berjalan kearah botol kaca berwarna biru dongker mengkilap, tak lupa dengan tutupnya yang berwarna keemasan dengan tali dibagian lubang penutupnya yang berlubang menggantung sebuah balok tipis kecil bertuliskan kanji china disana. Ia lalu menaruh rambut milik Izuna tadi kedalamnya. "bulan purnama biru. Kalian ingatkan?"ucapnya masih dengan senyum dari bibirnya.**

**"****oh, 2 hari dari sekarang, kan? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!"ucap Yahiko antusias dengan nada lantang. **

**Mendengar itu Nagato hanya tersenyum.. manis, kemudian menutup matanya. "yaa, terutama dari Izuna"masih dengan nada yang tenang.**

**"****oh, jadi namanya Izuna? Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan bergabung dengan kita!"ucap Yahiko semangat.**

**Wanita bernama Konan maju selangkah bersebelahan dengan Yahiko berdiri. "yah, anak itu.. akan jadi bahaya kalau ia terus berada disana. Ia pasti akan lebih hebat dari kakaknya, karna ia mempunyai perasaan yang amat kuat terhadap kita"nada wanita itu penuh dengan tekanan.**

**Yahiko menoleh kearah Konan yang berada disebelahnya, ia tersenyum. "Dendam maksudmu Konan? Aha, jadi gituu! Tapi kayanya sih dia nggak bakalan takut walaupun hukumannya harus mengorbankan anaknya sendiri!"ucap Yahiko dengan semangat.**

**Konan menatap Nagato, ia lalu menyeringai kearahnya. "karena itu kan, Nagato?"**

**Makhluk bernama Nagato itu hanya menyeringai tipis, ia memandang lampu hias di langit-langit puri tua tersebut.****.**

**.Beberapa Tahun kemudian.**

**Uchiha salah satu klan Supernatural dari Negara Hi. Klan ini kebanyakan tersebar diseluruh pelosok negeri ini. ****_Tapi itu dulu, _****karna kebijakan pemimpin Negara mereka yang kedua. Mereka harus diasingkan disuatu kota yaitu Konoha.**

**Alasan yang diutarakan sang pemimpin pun sangat klasik atau lebih tepatnya alibi yang lemah.**

**"****Karna saya ingin agar klan Uchiha berada di Konoha, karna kota itu belumlah aman. Dan royalitas penduduk Uchiha juga disana. Oh, yaa. Kalau masalah tempat tinggal sudah dipersiapkan, dan masalah mata pencaharian sudah saya fungsikan. Kalian disana akan menjadi Kesatuan Keamanan Polisi Konoha"ujar sang pemimipin yang diketahui bernama Tobirama diatas mimbar dihadapan seluruh petinggi Negara.**

**Tentu saja pengumuman sang pemimpin Negara diatas mimbar menerima berbagai macam racuan dan kritik dari pihak yang terkait. Klan Uchiha banyak mengirimkan beribu kritik dan instupsi mereka kepada sang pemimpin. **

**Dan yaah, yang pada akhirnya pihak klan Uchiha pun mengalah dan terpaksa harus pindah ke Konoha. **

**Konoha adalah salah satu kota tersebar di Negara Hi. Bisa di bilang kota ini adalah kota yang cukup maju, dengan mengedepankan kedamaian dunia. Penduduknya hidup tentram dan ramah. Alamnya yang masih terbilang alami, dengan keadaan cuacanya yang bisa disebut Tropis. **

**Damai, Tentram, Asri. Damai? Tentram? Asri?**

**Klan Uchiha pun bertanya-tanya, Apa masalahnya? Dimana? Dan bagaimana masalahnya? Bagian mana yang menjadi masalahnya? Mereka yang royalitas klan Uchiha yang hidup di Konoha sendiri masih bingung dengan kebijakan pemimpin mereka.**

**Uchiha Sasuke baru menginjak umur 3 tahun kini tengah asik bermain dengan anak sepantarannya Uzumaki Naruto yang sepertinya dititipkan oleh ibunya kerumahnya.**

**Seorang wanita menghampiri mereka dari arah dapur. "hei, Naru chan, Sasu chan! Kalian mainnya yang akrab, ya!"ucapnya, disertai dengan senyuman. Ia kemudian berbalik arah, tapi kemudian anak yang ternyata Naruto itu memegang kaki wanita tersebut. Sontak saja wanita tersebut menoleh, dan berjongkok dihadapan balita itu.**

**"****Mii san, Nalu lapal"ucap Naruto cadel, sambil menggenggam lengan baju wanita itu. Wanita itu kelihatan terkejut.**

**"****Sasu juga"kini Sasuke yang berbicara.**

**.**

**to be cotinued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Udah, segini aja!#hahudahan?**

**Sebenernya masih banyak sih plotnya, Cuman… belom di ketik dari kertasnya#dasarmales!**

**Maaf ya bagi kakak-kakak yang udah nungguin ni cerita gaje. Tapi ternyata kalo Kyuu baca lagi ni cerita dari laptop, rasanya udah JAAAUUUUHHH menyimpang dari judul!#judulnyaCUTEBUNNYtapisamasekalinggaklucu!**

**Oh, yaa… kakak kelasnya kan mau pada UN tanggal 4 Mei, jadi… mungkin saya bakal di sibukin sama ujian lagi kaya semester kemaren.**

**Sekali lagi maaf, ya! Baru lanjutin sekarang, gara-gara laptopnya mandi dulu… pake ujan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? Makasih ****J**


	6. Chapter 6 Give Your Wish! (2)

**_Chapter 6. Give Your Wish !(2)_**

**_._**

**_Preview Chapter 4_**

Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya, lalu membisikkannya di telinga Sasuke _"sepertinya siluman itu tidak tau akan keberadaanmu"_bisiknya.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar, lalu berdiri sedikit menjauh dari Naruto _"Kalau ia tahu pun, keluargaku akan segera membunuhnya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku seperti Gps bagi keluargaku sendiri?"_ ia sedikit tersenyum seraya mengatakannya.

Mendengar itu sahabatnya ikut tertawa _"ya, ya. Dan terimakasih pada keluargamu, aku jadi mempunyai indra keenam"_

Ia sekarang mengerti pemikiran dari sahabatnya ini, setelah tanpa sengaja diberi clue oleh si perencana _"jadi? Kau berniat membuatnya lari tanpa dibunuh keluargaku?"_

Uzumaki ini menatap Sasuke takjub _"yap! Seperti pikiranmu kan? Toleran"_ucapnya santai .

**;;;-**

**_NARUTO belongs Masashi Kishimoto. And this Story Belongs ZaaKyuu chan._**

**_Seperti pesan dari Chapter Sebelumnya "Don't Like, Don't Read"#soktegas_**

**_Rated : T(Een)#masihanteng_**

**_2 July 2015._**

**_;;;-_**

Di sebuah Taman… Yah mereka masih berada disana, dengan perdebatan mereka yang membingungkan. Naruto dan Sasuke. Duduk di sebuah kursi taman dekat sekolah dasar mereka, dengan senyum tipis nan misterius dari sang bocah berambut blonde jabrik kepada bocah berambut chiken butt.

Namun bocah yang disuguhi oleh senyuman misteri itu hanya menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan atau ia sedang mencerna makna dari situasi yang ada.

Sampai ia memutuskan untuk membuka suara...

Ia menghela nafas panjang terlebih dahulu, sebelum memulai pembicaraan panjang.

"Tapi siluman itu pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu juga padamu" ucap Sasuke dengan raut wajah antara dingin dan khawatir, entahlah hanya Sasuke dan Kami-sama yang mengetahui nya.

Sementara Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan memutar arah pandangan menjadi kea rah permukaan rerumputan hijau yang tengah di pijaknya. Mengayunkan kedua kaki pendek nya dari kursi taman.

"yah, dari saat ia menjawabnya saja. Sepertinya ia ingin merencanakan sesuatu" Naruto hanya mengatakannya dengan santai, dan tersenyum samar di balik rambut depannya yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

Melihat reaksi dari temannya membuatnya gatal untuk segera meninggalkan taman se-segera mungkin. Kakinya melompat turun dari bangku taman, dan berdiri di hadapan temannya yang kini sudah beralih dari melihat rumput menjadi melihat ke arahnya. "Terlalu beresiko. Sebaiknya jangan. Ia termasuk tipe "Rare" aku merasakan auranya tadi"

Ucapan serius dari Sasuke berhasil membuatnya terperangah, posisi duduknya menegak bak prajurit trainee. "Rare? Tapi aku lihat ia hanya siluman rubah biasa.." ucapnya lirih disertai bulir-bulir keringat dari pelipisnya karna pengaruh sinar mentari yang kian terik.

Mendengarnya Sasuke hanya mengehela nafas. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bosan. "Kau itu bukan dari klan kami, jadi tidak bisa merasakannya"

"em, jika orang tuamu pernah membunuh siluman. Bagaimana cara mereka membunuhnya?"

Ekspresi diantaranya mulai menampakan raut muka serius, dan menatap tajam mata masing-masing. Mentari kian membuat keadaan mereka menjadi kian memanaskan suasana.

"Mirip seperti yang exorcist lakukan" ucap Sasuke tenang, ekspresinya sudah kembali normal.

naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" ucap Naruto seraya melompat turun dari bangku taman. Berdiri berhadapan dengan sahabatnya.

"Menusuk ubun-ubun mereka dengan pasak"

Seketika tubuh Naruto se-akan merinding seketika. "Iih! Setiap hari kau melihat begituan?!" ujarnya lantang nan heboh. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya dalam ke anehan.

"tidak, itu terjadi pada masa kakakku. Sekarang mereka tidak melakukannya lagi. Tapi kenapa kau bertanya?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga.

"ah, hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja!" ucap Naruto Nampak gugup, keringat semakin membasahi pelipisnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan sampai membunuhnya. Membunuh mereka sama saja kau membunuh saudaramu" ucap Sasuke datar, menatap Naruto dengan sedikit curiga.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya Naruto terkejut dengan penuturan sahabatnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Yah,sebagai ganti nafas sekarat mereka pada saat kau siksa, tentu harus ada bayarannya kan?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkatis.

"uh, aku beruntung tidak lahir dalam klanmu.." Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya tadi.

Tapi seketika ia se akan teringat akan sesuatu. "Tapi jika itu yang terjadi, berarti setiap hari nyawamu terancam. Aku dengar Fugaku jiisan, pernah membunuh banyak siluman.."

"oh itu, ayahku hanya membunuh siluman biasa, ya bayarannya ia harus menanggung luka seperti bekas dicambuk ditubuhnya"

Naruto memiringkan kepala sedikit ke kanan. "lho, tapi kulihat Fugaku jiisan biasa saja.."

"karna luka itu selalu ia tutupi, dengan memakai baju yang panjang"

"oh, gitu.." ucap Naruto samba menganggukkan kepalanya, Paham.

Di rasa sudah tak ada pertanyaan lagi dari sahabatnya itu, Sasuke kini berniat membuka topic pembicaraan baru. Ia sudah lumayan lama memikirkannya, namun ia baru di beri kesempatan berbicara nya sekarang. "Jadi.. apa rencanamu? Biasanya kau melakukan sesuatu tanpa dipikir dulu akhirnya!" ucapnya Sedikit marah, karna tahu benar kebiasaan ceroboh sahabatnya ini.

Naruto tampak Sedikit berfikir, membuat Sasuke semakin yakin akan pradugaannya. Sampai Naruto membuka mulutnya, ada sedikit rasa ke legaan, juga penasaran dalam hatinya. 'Yah... Minimalnya ia sudah berusaha selama ini' pikir Sasuke Positif.

"Iya..., Apa, ya? Kau punya ide…?"

Seketika pemikiran Positif itu runtuh seketika, berganti dengan kemarahan yang tak tertahan kan. "Tuh kan! I Haven't! dobe kau ini, jangan main-main! Kau tau kan kalau berurusan dengan mereka?!"

"aduh, Teme. Aku tidak mau mati!" ucap Naruto panic, kedua lengannya yang Tan memeluk tubuhnya yang Nampak gemetar.

Sasuke menstabilkan emosinya yang sempat menggebu-gebu tadi, yang membuat wajah nya yang memerah menjadi Stabil kembali. "Kau bilang janji padanya besokkan?" ucap Sasuke kembali pada kepala dinginnya.

"hem!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk mantap.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Batalkan saja besok! Kalau dia menerima, aku akan bertemu dengannya" Ia berbalik arah, membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto berfikir sejenak. "Tapi... kau membahayakan saudaramu.." ucap Naruto sedikit gemetar.

"Tidak! Ayahku juga punya otak!" ucap Sasuke sedikit lantang, tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini tengah berekspresi ketakutan.

Naruto berjalan tak pasti, tanpa dilihat oleh Sasuke yang tengah memunggungi nya sedang berfikir. "Ba-baiklah kalau itu… yang…" lirih nya dengan suara gemetar. Ia lalu berbalik, dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di taman "Aku mau pulang!" Teriak nya di sela-sela lari nya yang sudah menjauh dari taman.

Seketika Sasuke berbalik mengarah pada Naruto yang kini sudah berlari menjauh. _"Kau setuju?! Lakukan perintahku! Dan kau akan baik-baik saja!"_ teriak Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang Nampak sibuk berlari menjauh menuju kea rah Mansionnya yang berlawanan dengan Mansion Sasuke.

Ia melihat kepergian sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi datar, sampai bayangan Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi dimatanya yang onixs. Ia berbalik arah membelakangi arah Naruto berlari. Sasuke berjalan tenang sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Nampak berfikir untuk kelanjutan ceritanya dan apakah ia akan bertemu si 'Rubah' itu jika Naruto sudah meng-Handle, namun berbeda dari jalan ceritanya.

Jalan pikirannya yang saat ini tengah menggila. Memikirkannya membuatnya menjambak rambut ravennya sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat ia ingin berlari, dan entah mengapa ia merasa takut dengan pikirannya kini.

"Ini… Dasar baka dobe!" umpatnya entah pada siapa, lalu berlari semakin kencang menuju Mansion Uchiha yang berada di selatan Konoha.

Sementara itu Uzumaki Naruto, karna berlari kencang dari awal. Ia sudah sampai duluan di rumahnya yang tergolong luas. Karna rumah yang di tempatinya tersebut hanyalah rumah sementara karna pekerjaan Ayah nya yang memaksanya untuk tinggal disana untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Karna masa jabatan ayahnya yang sudah mulai luput di telan waktu.

Yah, ayahnya seorang walikota Konoha. Namikaze Minato semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan ibunya bukan ibu rumah tangga, melainkan ibu kantoran bagian sekertaris perusahaan Minuman soda yang saat ini sedang berada di luar negri. Uzumaki Kushina. Keadaan memaksanya sendirian, di tengah rumah besar nan luas dengan beberapa Maid di dalamnya.

Bukan keluarga, dan orang-orang itu bertemu dengannya tidak akan bertahan lama. Karna mereka para Maid walikota dan tidak selamanya mereka melayani satu tuan. Memikirkan itu Naruto tak ingin akrab dengan Maid-Maid itu. Jika masa jabatan ayahnya sudah selesai, ia akan kembali ke dalam rumahnya yang sederhana(dalam perkiraannya) di Mansion Uzumaki.

Ia menuju meja makan melihat beberapa makanan yang sudah siap tersaji di dalam nya. Udang, Ayam, dan Kepiting olahan semua untuknya. Karna mungkin ayahnya tak pulang lagi seperti waktu itu, di hari ulang tahunnya. Mengingatnya membuat nafsu makannya tiba-tiba bertambah. Dan ia kini makan dengan lahapnya tanpa memepedulikan para Maid yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka.

Seorang Maid berambut Ungu berkuncir tinggi tengah membawa piring dari ruang tengah, dimana Naruto tengah menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Ia memasuki dapur, dan menatap kearah Naruto berada dengan pandangan mengejek. "Lihat si 'Namikaze' itu... Berantakan!" ucapnya tajam dan sedikit berbisik, takut terdengar oleh Objek pembicaraan nya.

Wanita berambut Coklat yang tengah mengelap meja menoleh kearah wanita tadi. "Hush! Guren san tak baik! Namikaze itu kan masih kecil..."

Perkataan wanita itu membuat wanita yang bernama Guren tampak gusar dan mendengus kecil ke arahnya. "Oh, Ayolah Ayame! Siapa yang akan merapikan kekacauan yang ia buat semalam yang lalu? AKU!"

Seorang lelaki setengah baya datang dari arah dalam dapur, dengan membawa piring yang berisi makanan "Ehem! Bukankah "KITA SEMUA"?" ucap Lelaki itu menekankan kata terakhir, menatap Guren dengan pandangan meragukan. Setelah itu ia berjalan dengan santai kearah ruang makan, di tempat Naruto kini.

Guren merasa tak enak di katai seperti itu oleh seniornya. Ia menatap gelagat Teuchi di hadapan Naruto dari arah Dapur yang letaknya cukup berjauhan. Sampai ia melihat kembali kedatangan Teuchi menuju kearah dapur. "Gomen.. Teuchi san.." lirih Guren sambil menunduk.

Pria setengah baya bernama Teuchi itu hanya menatap Guren maklum. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Guren menuju kearah oven. "Sudahlah, Guren! Ayo cepat bantu yang lain, banyak pekerjaan yang tengah menantimu di depan!" ucap Teuchi tegas sambil menekan tombol off pada Microwave di depannya.

Mendengar itu Guren hanya diam, ia lalu menoleh pada seorang wanita yang masih sibuk dengan mengelap meja, dan tadi sempat adu debat dengannya. Ia menatap wanita bernama Ayame itu lekat-lekat, sampai ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong bicara soal anak Labil... Bukankah kau juga menilai perilaku si 'Namikaze' itu kemarin?! Kenapa kau jadi 'Sok' Menceramahiku! Dan HEI! Aku lebih tua darimu!" ucap sedikit berteriak, seketika membuatnya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua lengannya sambil membatinkan 'Mulut Besar! Mulut Besar!' dalam hati.

Ayame menoleh kearah Guren dengan pandangan heran, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengerti maksud kata dari wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini yang sekarang tengah menyapu lantai dapur. Tak mau kalah, ia tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk sedikit meledek wanita dewasa di hadapannya ini. "Baiklah! Tapi tunggu! Baiklah... Oba san" ucap Ayame dengan seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya.

Wanita bernama Guren tiba-tiba menoleh kearah wanita tadi. Air mukanya sangat merah, marah dan shock. "O-Oba?! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL OBA?! Umurku masih 20-an!"

Seorang anak remaja datang dari arah luar rumah dan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, karna mendengar teriakan wanita ini sampai keluar. Bahkan Naruto yang masih menyantap makanan nya pun tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah para Maid di rumah ini. Dengan sekop di tangan kanan dan rerumputan panjang di tangan kirinya. Ia menatap kedua wanita dari arah dapur dengan pandangan cemas, setelah ia mengucapkan 'Permisi' pada Naruto tentunya. Langkahnya otomatis membuat lantai di rumah itu kotor akibat tanah dari kakinya, dan itu membuat Naruto yang melihat gelagatnya Nampak shock namun ia mencoba untuk tidak memerdulikannya dan melanjutkan makanannya.

Setelah sampai ruang dapur, remaja itu meraih tangan Guren yang tengah memegang gagang Sapu. "Guren san! Hentikan!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak, arah pandangannya menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah menyantap makanan.

Tanpa sadar wanita itu tersadar akan perbuatan, dan masih tidak menyangka akan kedatangan remaja ini kemari. "Yukimaru? Kenapa? Maksudku ada apa?" ucap Guren sedikit berbisik, setelah menstabilkan emosinya.

Remaja berambut panjang berwarna Lime itu mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Guren. Sementara Dua orang yang tengah menatap mereka hanya melihat pemandangan seperti itu dengan muka memerah. "Mungkin maksud Ayame san bukan seperti itu..." bisik nya di telinga Guren.

Mendengarnya Guren sedikit menautkan alisnya. Ia sedikit menjauh dari Yukimaru yang sedikit terlalu dekat dengannya. "L-A-L-U-A-P-A-?" ejanya dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian.

Wajah Yukimaru Nampak berpikir sambil jemari telunjuk nya menyentuh Dagu. Sampai mulutnya mengukir sebuah senyuman manis kearah Guren. "Hemm... Obake[hantu]?" ucap Yukimaru dengan nada Innocent.

"Apa?! Yukimaru!" ucap Guren lantang, membuat Naruto yang berada di ruang makan menoleh kearah nya dengan pandangan datar dan bingung.

"Gyaaa! Guren san!" ucap Yukimaru di selingi oleh tertawaan, ia berlari ke sana kemari yang mengakibatkan lantai nya tambah kotor akibat kaki dari remaja itu.

Guren yang mengejarnya baru sadar dengan apa yang Yukimaru lakukan, terkejut dan mukanya bertambah merah marah."Awas kau!" teriak Guren sambil terus mengejar Yukimaru yang tengah berlarian mengelilingi ruang dapur.

Yukimaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang dapur, menuju tempat dimana Naruto kini sudah berhenti dari makannya menuju anak tangga. Kedua tangannya mencoba meraih Naruto. "Waaa! Namikaze Kun Tolong!" ucap Yukimaru, lalu bersembunyi di belakang punggung Naruto yang Notabanenya lebih pendek darinya.

"EEH?!" ucap Naruto lantang dan bingung dengan kedatangan Maid yang seharusnya berada di kebun tiba-tiba menghampirinya seperti ini.

Guren yang ketakutan dengan gelagat Remaja dan Bocah dihadapannya ini segera menghampiri tangan kiri Yukimaru yang bebas. "Hei, Yukimaru! Kau jangan mengganggunya! Sini kau!" ucap sambil menarik Yukimaru untuk lepas dari Naruto yang masih menatap mereka bingung.

Semakin ditarik, Yukimaru malah memeluk Naruto agar di bawanya."Tidak mau!" Tolaknya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada bocah berumur 10 tahun itu.

_**Sementara Naruto yang tengah di tarik-tarik oleh para Maid nya, di Kediaman Sasuke yaitu Mansion Uchiha.** _

Semua tampak mencekam membumbui kamar Duo bersaudara itu. Itachi kakak Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri yang kini tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan menatap iris onixs masing-masing dalam diam. Itachi menatap adiknya ini dengan raut yang terkejutnya bukan main, sedangkan Sasuke tengah memandangi kakaknya sendiri dengan takut bercampur gugup. Tangan putih milik Sasuke bertautan dan menggenggam mereka dengan erat. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan posisi duduknya, karna tak terbiasa duduk dengan melipat lutut. Memang tidak nyaman duduk seperti ini terus lama-lama. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang sudah tampak biasa duduk seperti ini.

Itachi menatap adiknya dengan pandangan serius kini. "Jadi Rubah ekor berapa yang kau lihat, Sasuke?" ucap Itachi dengan nada bicara yang sedikit tenang, guna agar Sasuke adiknya ini tidak tambah tegang.

Tapi hal itu malah berdampak sebaliknya, ia justru semakin gugup dengan nada bicara Itachi yang menurut nya selalu menyimpan hal besar di setiap perkataan nya. "Se..pu..luh.." ucap nya gemetar, ia kembali melihat kakak nya yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

Padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat terkejut, sikap wajahnya itu tak bertahan lama sampai ia mulai mengubrak-abrik laci kamar nya dengan Brutal. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan halaman yang sangat tebal. Sampulnya yang seperti kayu itu Nampak sudah akan lapuk dan sudah tergigiti serangga. Melihat mata adiknya yang Nampak menerka-nerka, membuat Itachi tersenyum sebentar. "Jika kau pikir ini sudah lama. Ya, memang sejak tahun kakek Moyang kita Madara. Tapi kalau kau beranggapan ini terbuat dari kayu. Salah, Ini dari kulit Siluman pertama yang dibunuhnya. Dan ia jadikan sampul buku agenda nya" ucapnya pelan menatap Sasuke lembut, tangan kanannya mulai membuka halaman pada buku yang sudah di beri pembatas oleh nya.

Sasuke sedikit takjub dengan kakaknya, namun rasa heran juga terlintas di kepalanya. "Dari mana kau.. Mendapatkan barang seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil berbisik, takutnya ibunya mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Semenjak perkara 3 tahun yang lalu pada saat umur Sasuke menginjak umur 7 tahun, Ibunya sudah mulai sedikit mencurigai apa yang Itachi lakukan bersama Shisui setiap harinya dulu. Jadi jika Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar kakaknya, Ibu mereka pasti akan menghenti kan kegiatannya dan mulai menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua dari balik pintu. Meskipun Shisui, Itachi, Fugaku suaminya, bahkan Sasuke sudah menjelaskan kalau ada sesuatu yang penting mereka akan menjelaskan keadaannya, Ibunya Uchiha Mikoto tetap tidak mau tahu dan Pura-pura mengerti yang mereka sendiri tahu kalau Ibunya masih menaruh Curiga terhadap mereka.

Kembali pada pokok. Itachi yang medengarnya hanya tersenyum, yang menurut Sasuke itu menyimpan Rahasia yang besar dan kemungkinan ia mengetahui nya.

"Kau ingat perkara Ulang Tahun Naruto yang ke 7, kan? Nah disitulah aku menemukan benda ini.. Kau ingat hari Terakhir dimana aku dan Shisui berpetualang, kan? Aku menyimpannya di balik tas, menaruh nya di kamar dan Pada saat ibu memanggil kita.. aku menyembunyikannya di lantai rahasia yang ku buat sendiri di kamar ini.." ucap Itachi panjang lebar di dekat telinga Sasuke, setelah itu ia kembali duduk formal menatap adiknya dengan senyum tipis yang menurut Sasuke sendiri menakutkan.

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada buku di hadapannya yang kini telah terbuka, tapi yang ia lihat hanya tulisan aneh yang Sasuke sendiri tak bisa membacanya. "Tak bisa dibaca.. Tulisan apa ini.." gumam nya pelan, sambil mengaruk tekuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Aku akan menjelaskan nya pada mu kalau begitu. Namanya Uzumaki Nagato, aku sengaja membuat catatan Tambahan pada kertas ini mengenai nya. Karna kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Roh baik, yang memberitahu ku tentang.."

"Roh?! Kau berkomunikasi dengan Roh?! HEMMPP!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada lantang, tanpa sadar bahwa volume suaranya sudah kelewatan. Seketika tangan kanan Itachi menutup mulut Sasuke yang masih terbuka karna berteriak tadi. Ia menggunakan telunjuk kirinya membuat tanda pada Sasuke agar tidak berisik, lalu ekor matanya mengarah pada pintu disamping mereka dan menatap Sasuke lagi dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan akan banyak arti. Sasuke yang mengerti maksudnya hanya mengangguk mantap, dan menunjuk kan ibu jarinya kepada Itachi.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang, sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan lelah. "Yah.. Baiklah. Entah ada hubungan apa Roh baik bernama Izuna itu dengan Uzumaki Nagato ini.. Karna dari catatan Madara saja yang di tulis disini tidak lah terlalu lengkap seperti apa yang ia jelaskan pada ku" ucap Itachi lebih pelan dari biasa nya, sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada pintu kayu di samping keberadaan mereka.

Sasuke Nampak berfikir, tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang sesuatu . "Kau ingat pada rapat keluarga kemarin malam? Tou san bilang sesuatu tentang Sesepuh Uchiha" ucap Sasuke meminta kepastian dari kabarnya pada Kakaknya yang ia yakini jauh lebih dewasa.

Itachi hanya mengangguk lemah, mencoba mengingat rapat kemarin malam antar Keluarga Uchiha di ruang Bawah tanah. Dimana Ayah mereka membahas tentang Sesepuh Uchiha setiap harinya, dan aneh nya mereka Anggota klan Uchiha malah meminta Opini Itachi sebagai Topik pembicaraan mereka Kali ini. Karna dalam Mansion, Itachi sudah cukup di curigai. Beda dengan temannya Shisui, yang lebih Cerdik untuk Mengubah alur Informasi.

"Itu.. Tentang Adik Madara, Uchiha Izuna, kan? Yang tiba-tiba hilang di malam Blue Month?" Tanya Itachi memastikan akan ingatannya pada Sasuke, sementara Adiknya itu hanya mengangguk ragu. Karna ia sendiri tak yakin apa yang mereka semua anggota Uchiha bicarakan di rapatnya. Yang ia tahu, bahwa setiap Rapat Minggu mereka selalu merapatkan tentang Sejarah Uchiha agar generasi sekarang tak lupa. Dan selalu meminta Opini pada kaum Muda seperti Itachi secara Acak.

Tiba-tiba Itachi membelalakkan matanya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan shock. "Ada apa?" ucap Sasuke heran melihat Ekspresi kakaknya yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Itachi hanya menggeleng kaku, masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduk bersimpuh nya, karna ia merasa kan merinding di bagian kulit tangannya. Berjalan menuju kearah pintu kamar di samping mereka. "Itachi. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke heran, karna hari ini ada 2 orang yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan ia tanpa penjelasan.

"Aku.. Akan pergi sebentar.." ucap Itachi membelakangi Sasuke, memegang gagang pintu dalam diam lalu membuka dan pergi keluar kamar. Sampai ia bertemu pandang dengan Ibunya tepat di depan pintu, yang sudah ia duga bahwa Ibu mereka itu tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Uchiha Mikoto menatap putra sulungnya itu dengan raut mata ke curigaan. "Kau mau kemana.. Itachi?" ucap wanita itu dengan nada tajam.

Tanpa menoleh kearah ibunya, Itachi melenggang pergi melewati ibunya yang kini hanya menatapnya penuh curiga. Setelah menatap Itachi yang sudah pergi keluar dari rumah menuju jalanan Mansion, Mikoto kini melihat Sasuke yang masih berada dalam kamar Itachi dengan pandangan datar dan dingin kepada anak bungsu nya tersebut. Ia masuk ke kamar Itachi, tak lupa dengan Aura gelap di sekitar tubuhnya. Melihat kedatangan ibunya, entah kenapa serasa De Ja Vu untuk Sasuke. Rasanya seperti pertama kali ia mendapatkan Penglihatan.

"Katakan pada Ibu, Sasuke. Apa benar kalau Itachi berbicara dengan Roh?" ucap Mikoto dengan nada penuh dengan penekanan di setiap perkataannya. Sementara anaknya? Sasuke hanya menatap ibunya takut-takut, ia mencoba bangkit namun tubuhnya terlalu banyak bergetar sehingga membuat jatuh terduduk lagi di lantai kamar kakaknya yang dingin.

"Ibu.. To-Tolong.. Ja-Jangan Ba-bahas itu.." ucap Sasuke takut-takut, ia bangkit dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan ketakutan. Ia mencoba berjalan melewati ibunya, sampai tangan kirinya terpegang erat oleh tangan milik ibunya yang mencegahnya untuk keluar ruangan.

Ekor mata Mikoto tampak mendelik tajam kearah anak nya. "Kau mau kemana? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha Mikoto?"

Mikoto Nampak membelalak kan matanya ketika melihat seseorang yang sudah berada di hadapan nya ini. Bersidekap dan menyenderkan tubuh nya di bilik pintu kamar Itachi. Pria paruh baya dengan iris yang sama dengan mereka, menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan curiga. Dia adalah suami dari Uchiha Mikoto, Ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke, dan Ketua dari Klan Uchiha.

"Fu..Gaku" ucap Mikoto lirih. Disusul oleh Sasuke yang kini menoleh kearah seseorang yang tengah di tatap ibunya kini.

"Ayah.."

Suasana yang di ciptakan ketiga nya sangat Hening, Hening yang bukan tak ada alasan. Tapi suasana Hening yang mencekam, dengan tatapan Ketiganya yang menyiratkan banyak arti terutama dari satu-satunya wanita di keluarga ini.

Sampai geseran pintu rumah berderit, dan menampakkan sesosok Sulung dengan keadaan raut wajah yang kelelahan. Keadaan semuanya saling memandang kearah objek baru mereka yang baru datang itu.

_**+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=SKIP TO NEXT DAY+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**_

Setelah semuanya keadaan Bocah berambut Raven dan berwajah Angelic ini tidak Nampak benar. Ia berjalan terus menyusuri jalanan koridor sekolah dengan tampang Lesu, dan air muka lelah. Dalam hati ia hanya menggumam kan suatu nama, yang dimana itu sangat berarti baginya saat ini. Kedua tangannya di taruh di masing-masing kantung celana putih selututnya. Ia menghela nafas dengan berat, dan memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan datar.

Namun ketika ia melihat sesosok yang sudah menjadi masalahnya kali ini.. Tanpa BaBiBu lagi, kaki pendeknya itu langsung berlari menuju kearah bocah berambut pirang jabrik yang kini tengah tertawa riang bersama dengan bocah bertubuh gemuk yang kini tengah memakan cemilan di tangannya.

Alhasil, karna prestasi larinya di pelajaran olah raga.. Ia berhasil menubruk punggung si bocah pirang dengan kepala Ravennya, yang mengakibatkan bocah itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai koridor sekolah seperti orang yang sedang pundung.

Tubuh bocah pirang yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto itu bergetar, kedua telapak tangannya yang menyentuh lantai terkepal erat. Ia bangkit dengan wajah yang tertunduk, membelakangi Sasuke yang kini menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan benci.

Naruto akhirnya bersuara. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Rubah?" ucap Naruto sambil berdesis, kedua lengannya yang berada di samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya Nampak tegak. Sementara Bocah berambut coklat bertubuh subur itu hanya menatap teman di sebelah, dan di belakang nya ini dengan terheran-heran sambil terus memakan cemilannya dengan antusias. Kaki pendek miliknya mulai bergerak mundur, menjauh dari dua orang yang kelihatannya sedang ber Mood Jelek.

Sasuke yang terengah-engah sedikit mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menyebutnya Rubah. "Heh! Rubah? Rubah apa yang kau maksud... Itu adalah dirimu sendiri!" ucap Sasuke lantang.

Seketika Naruto membalik kan tubuhnya menghadap sesosok sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kacau, Raut wajah nya Nampak bertanya -kenapa?- namun tak di hiraukan oleh Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan marah.

"Karna kau... Ibu ku jadi terkurung di tempat Menakutkan! Karna kau... Kakak ku jadi di salah kan! Karna kau.. Ayah ku... Karna.. KAU! INI SEMUA SALAHMU, NARUTO!"

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang disalahkan?"

"Karna.. Tandingan mu dengan Rubah itu... Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengaitkan ku dalam masalah ini? Kau tahu? Keluarga ku yang sejak 2 tahun yang lalu terus mencurigai Itachi karna masalah Tangisan ku karna Mu! Dan sekarang... Dengan terkurungnya Ibu... Kau mau.. Aku membantu mu? Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau! Tapi jangan harap aku akan mentolerir lagi kali ini!"

"Sasu-"

"Biar pun aku harus membunuh Saudara ku... Aku tak tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran ku.." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke melenggang pergi melewati Naruto tanpa menoleh kepadanya.

Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke dalam diam, dalam hati ia memang Nampak berfikir mencoba mencerna apa maksud perkataan marah Sasuke tadi. Ia masih berfikir sampai sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke hilang dari pandangannya.

_**Kantin sekolah.**_

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Shion mereka berempat duduk di bangku kantin sambil makan-makanan yang sudah di sediakan. Hinata dan Shion duduk berhadapan, masing-masing dari mereka Nampak membawa buku lks di permukaan meja. Sambil makan, Hinata Nampak menunjuk-nunjuk Lks Shion dengan pensilnya. Sementara 2 orang di sebelah mereka, Sakura dan Ino tampak asik dengan pembicaraan mereka yang hanya mengaitkan Satu orang. Nasi-nasi di sela sudut masing-masing mulut mereka Nampak keluar, tak ayal dari obrolan itu ada nasi yang keluar dan jatuh mengenai meja kantin.

Sasuke, yang tadi sempat berdebat dengan sahabatnya menatap datar sambil terus memasuki ruangan kantin. Ia mungkin sudah terbiasa, dan biasanya ia tanggapi dengan senyuman kecil. Namun di situasi seperti ini, ia bahkan tak pantas untuk tersenyum di saat-saat seperti ini. Jeritan-jeritan pujian pun di dapatkannya setelah ia secara 100 % memasuki ruang kantin, sampai...

"KYAAA!" Teriakan seorang Haruno Sakura Nampak nya berhasil membuat seluruh nasi yang tengah di kunyah gadis Pink itu keluar tak bersisa menumpahi wajah gadis yang berada di hadapannya.

Dengan geram, Tentu saja. Gadis 10 tahun yang bernama Ino itu mengelap wajahnya yang terkenai cipratan Nasi dengan Tissue di meja. Setelah selesai, ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan dongkol. Sementara gadis yang tengah di tatapnya ini malah entah melihat kearah mana, dengan sabar ia menenangkan dirinya dulu. "Haah...Ada apa Jidat?" Tanya Ino saat mendapati temannya tengah memandang kearah depan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Heran ia lalu mengikuti arah pandang gadis yang bermarga Haruno itu, dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. "Kyaa Sasuke kun!"ucap sang Yamanaka ikut menjerit.

Tanpa disadari mereka ada sebuah kontak mata disana, kontak mata dari sang Uchiha yang tajam dan menyimpan banyak kebencian. Tertuju pada sang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang tengah menatapnya serupa.

**"****_Long time no see, Fox_****" **gumam sang Uchiha dingin dan datar dari kejauhan.

**"****_Give Your Wish, Uchiha" _**ucap Shion dengan pandangan tajam dengan seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**'Mungkin, aku bermain-main disini akan sangat sebentar'**

Sementara Hinata? Jangan Tanya dia... Karna ia sedang asik dengan Dunia nya sendiri... Yaitu Mengerjakan PR. Rajin Sekali.. Meskipun belum tentu menjadi Siswi teladan, karna predikat terlambatnya, kan?

TBC{mAYbe?}

Huuuwwaaaa! makin Aneh, ya? Gaje? Absurd? Embuh ah!#bahasadarimanatuh? Siapa yang ngeliat Chapter lalu?#nggaada.

Ni di edit lagi.. karna kesalahan TEBAL tipis yang bersebrangan#maksutluu?

Chapter kemareennn... Ah lupakan Zaa udah nggak inget lagi!#Amnesiamaulu?

Updet ni juga.. Karna lagi... Yah sesuatu..#mendadaksesuatu

Okeh dari pada pembicaraan yang NGGAK MUTU ni berlanjut.. saya ucapkan...

Minnal Aidzin Wal Faidzin!#UdahsemingguWoy!

Repiuw?#masangmukaBabyFace#Hoeeek!

Dadadah!#ngelambai'intanganBeruk


End file.
